Just a Kiss
by RaVen0us and Ninetails
Summary: "Oh---the tangled webs we weave---"A colab fic by RaVen0us and Ninetails. a Karl x Thomas pairing.


Disclaimer: We don't own Zoids. But RaVen0us can come up with silly nicknames.  
  
Note from Ravenous: Anyway one thing is for sure---there is shounen ai! Yes, only shounen ai for now---I get so lemon-drained after writing a whole lot of yaoi in 'sugitaru' and 'abata mo ekibo' ^^; so if male x male isn't your thing---GO AWAY. Don't proceed any further. Oh yeah, there is incest too -.-  
  
Ninetails: Yo-ski! I don't have much to say, but I'd just like to add something important about Raven's dialogue. I know I've written it slangish, but I can see him talking like that. Sue me! This is our first colab fic, so I hope you all enjoy. By the way, it is MY fault it came out so late. Sorry. ^^; Also, it was Ravie's idea for the whole fic, so bow to her.  
  
Ravenous: :: recovers :: O.o''' huh? How did Raven get in the picture? Bah! The heck, Raven I like! :)  
Just A Kiss - By RaVen0us/Ninetails  
He was devastated last Christmas.  
  
He was even more devastated in Valentines.  
  
The Imperial Army Colonel, Karl Litchen Schubaltz, did not know how much devastation and humiliation his younger brother Thomas could take just to inch near the blonde zoidian and confess is unrequited pangs. Not that Karl fancied himself an expert in the love department, but he had had some flings and relationship with women that his little brother was not aware of. The only two that knew of his previous relationships were Irvine and Van. Before the two had found out about his previous relationships, they had thought he was an iceberg of a man who had a zero social lifestyle and who's only life is being committed to the imperial crown or the battlefield.  
  
But when they had one of those, 'group celebrations' and he drank a bottle too many---he had said a dozen things that he couldn't have in his stoical state. Goodness, he was so lucky that time Thomas had not been around---but it was a total embarrassment when he hugged both Moon bay and Fiona, calling out drunkly---"I can pleasure a lady, two even! I am as good as I am in the battlefield!" and he spouted several names of women that he had relationships and one-night stands. After that, he can't face the group for one whole week. He thanked his lucky stars that Van and Irvine did not tell Thomas---since it would be a potential blackmail for his part.  
  
"Ho! Great lover! Show us the fine ways to please who art thou!"  
  
Karl felt the hair in his neck prickle; Irvine was waving in his direction with a wide grin plastered to his face. Irvine was obviously, picking on him. But now just was not the right time. The ashen blonde colonel had just approached his brother for some briefing and reports near the hangar, and was just about to get the papers when Irvine suddenly bleated up from nowhere. Karl reminded himself to tell Irvine that he was talking to a senior officer.  
  
"Shut up Irvine, or I'll have your ass for breakfast!"  
  
OTHER words came out instead. Karl mentally kicked himself for speaking up before thinking. Potentially, he had a strong sense of control, but something on personal detail just made him lose it. He realized it was too late when he saw the gawking look in Thomas' face.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Lieutenant," he muttered. "Go back to work."  
  
"Karl, did he just called you GREAT lover?"  
  
Karl gave his brother a reprimanding green glare, "Lieutenant, where are your formalities?"  
  
But Thomas was so surprised that he didn't bother to address Karl, "So does that mean it is true? You are a great lover?"  
  
Karl slapped a hand to his forehead. "Thomas---"  
  
"For how long and whom? How many?"  
  
"Thomas---" Karl's voice is started to grow impatient.  
  
The younger lieutenant could see his big brother blushing. That was rather unusual, because it was a RARE moment to see Karl have a normal sign of emotion---and to blush even.  
  
Irvine had already long scampered away at Karl's sudden lash back, but instead, Van and Fiona appeared. Karl made a sigh of relief---at least when those two showed up, it would be for business, and he will be saved from the embarrassment of the details of his personal life. He heard a long shuddering sigh, and noticed that Thomas was also looking at them with pained expression filling in his eyes.  
  
"You know Thomas," he started, "Fiona wouldn't just walk into your arms unless you do something."  
  
The younger blonde glanced back at him, then took a mug of coffee, "You don't what I feel, bro---it's just like my whole world revolves around her."  
  
Karl tipped his cap, then smiled secretly, "Whatever you say, princess."  
  
Thomas spat out the previously drunken coffee with a gagging sound. It caught everyone's attention, including Fiona. She chuckled lightly at Thomas, and Van, who was standing next to her, let out a good-natured laugh.  
  
Thomas, once again, had been embarrassed in front of Fiona.  
  
"Great! My own brother embarrassing me in front of the woman I love!" he whimpered, wiping his mouth. He shot Karl a resentful look.  
  
"Not counting last year's Christmas party and Valentine's day, Princess," Karl mused.  
  
"DROP the annoying term will you? What's the big idea?"  
  
"Princess."  
  
"Stop it, Karl! You are not being funny any more."  
  
Karl snatched Thomas coffee mug and drank the remaining contents, watching his brother pout. He was certainly enjoying this, and Tommy certainly didn't see it coming. He deserved that, after being persistent with the 'great lover' joke.  
  
"Because you want things to go your way, and hardly doing anything about it. That's what I see on your progress on Fiona. Even a typical man can bring himself to confess his feelings without going to all that pathetic humiliation. God, you are an embarrassment to the Schubaltz line."  
  
"Then show me how to do it, if you are indeed what Irvine called 'great lover.'"  
  
"You believe him, don't you."  
  
Thomas grinned, "Well, you won't swear to him like that if it isn't true--- isn't it?"  
  
Karl knew that the fight was lost, thanks to Irvine's big mouth. "You know, Princess, that's one good trait you have at least. You are pretty shrewd. I can give you a point or two."  
  
"Now you're talking," he said, "---and stop calling me princess!"  
  
*****  
  
In the Colonel's private headquarters :}  
  
Thomas was bored. He had been waiting in Karl's headquarters for over an hour, and, as was previously stated - bored.  
  
Karl appeared soon enough with a soldier, and the younger blonde quickly stood up in salute. The colonel didn't return the salute and removed his cap, exposing the crown of ashen blonde straight hair and the wide jade colored eyes. He settled it on the table and instructed the soldier accompanying him to leave.  
  
"Drop the formalities now Princess, we are going to talk now as brothers."  
  
Thomas frowned.  
  
Karl shrugged, "Oh, I mean Thomas. Sorry. I just can't help it."  
  
The lieutenant crossed his arms over his chest, "Bro-I mean Karl, WHEN will you quit calling me with that sissy reference? I sound like less than a man if someone hears it!"  
  
"Soon, Tommy."  
  
It's nice to hear Karl call me that again, Thomas thought. The colonel leaned at the top of the desk and placed his arms over the table edges, "You want Miss Fiona to like you, right?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"You want her to notice you, much more than Van Flyheight, right?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"And you want to impress her?"  
  
"Of course I do! Isn't it obvious? I want Miss Fiona to notice me!" he sighs, "---but obviously she had her sight to someone else---I can't do anything about it."  
  
"Persuasion," Karl drawled, "If you keep on being insistent, she is bound to notice you. Didn't you do anything to get her attention?"  
  
To Thomas, all those attempts were quite bizarre and embarrassing memories. Too many in fact. And a couple of times, it even involved Zeke in a *wrong* way. He shuddered at the thought of the blushing organoid ready to do him. Karl chuckled as he saw Thomas'expression.  
  
"I see, all attempts are best not remembered. I can read the expression on your face."  
  
"Tell me about it," Thomas muttered moodily.  
  
They sat in silence for awhile, until Karl stood up and snapped his fingers, an idea had hit him. "I think I knew of an advantage, works every time. I think Flyheight haven't done it yet." Thomas glanced up at him, and the colonel grinned.  
  
"Have you ever kissed her?"  
  
The darker blonde flushed, and shook his head quickly. " I can't bring myself to talk straight to her---how can I even kiss her?"  
  
"Actions are louder than words, Tommy. If you know what I mean," Karl said, clapping his gloved hands. "Just approach her, and when the timing is right, kiss her like how much you wanted to let her know what you feel."  
  
Thomas blinked, "That seems nice but---there is a problem---"  
  
Karl looked at his brother and blinked. "You haven't? Not even once?"  
  
Thomas nodded.  
  
The colonel took a deep breath, and rolled up his green eyes. "Oh, brother. You really DO need some help with that. I guess I got no choice but to show you how it's done then."  
  
"Yeah right, like show me how to kiss a woman, great lover," Thomas grumbled, slacking down beside his brother, glancing at the ashen blonde colonel momentarily. Suddenly he sprang up, his cheeks flushing. "YOU are joking right?"  
  
"No, but the hell---if you want to impress Miss Fiona that bad, it's the least I can do, " he chuckled, "-or I'll be damned they don't call me the 'great lover' for nothing."  
  
There was an air of silent uneasiness drifting between them. Thomas bowed his head low and muttered something incoherently in reply and then Karl glanced around the room. It's was a good thing his quarters does not have any windows, and he had closed the door when he had come in. He put his hands on his trouser pockets, "Well?" he inquired.  
  
"This isn't even right! You are my brother!"  
  
"But who else will help you out, then?" Karl paused in thought, "---ah, maybe I can get a female close comrade of Flyheight, but I can't imagine Moonbay agreeing to the idea."  
  
Thomas blanched at the thought of kissing Moon bay, "Alright! Alright! I'll do it then."  
  
"Good," Karl said finally, a small curious smile pleasurably lifting on his face. He leaned Thomas back towards the front of the desk, and tilted his face a fraction closer, his breath almost touching Thomas' reddening face. He slid one arm to his younger brother's waist, curving his body to his arms.  
  
"Try to act convincing," Karl murmured softly. It happened too quickly for Thomas to resist. He froze when he felt Karl's strong press into his thighs and his body against his own, followed by the sudden shock of his warm lips covering his.  
  
Thomas's heart began to pound on erratic, confused beats as Karl's mouth settled firmly to his own, tracing each soft curve and contour of his lips. He was never kissed before, and to make it all awkward, his OWN brother was going to be the first.  
  
The voice in his head reminds him that it is wrong, but who cared, as long as it felt good and he learnt what he needed to know.  
  
Karl's tongue touched the corner of his mouth, and the lieutenant's body jumped in surprise. He was coaxing him---and almost gagging him with the wet slick, brisk force that slid sweeping the soft velvety wetness of his mouth, teasing his own untrained tongue to join in a frenzied sensual duel as he moaned against the pressure. One part of his brain ordered him to pull free immediately, but some deeper compelling voice rebelled at such unjust reaction to his gallant efforts.  
  
His brother's efforts. Karl's tender and persuasive efforts.  
  
He heard a low growl coming from Karl. It was then that he realized he wasn't doing much effort. The darker blonde acted on the effort from his brother and moved his tongue in rhythm against his, sucking, sponging the wet crevices of Karl's mouth. It started in slow, curious strokes and slowly escalated to a brisk, bacchanal and fierce exchange that turned them on like a maelstrom of liquid fire: nothing seems to matter except the fiery exchange of kisses from their mouths and their bodies moving subconsciously to such frantic insane yet delicious beat. Their hands started to wander, and Thomas wound his fingers tightly to Karl's ashen blonde locks, pulling him closer and making the kisses hotter and harder. This excited the colonel more and responded by pinning Thomas fiercely down the desk, spreading all the paperwork and paraphernalia's down to the floor. The blonde lieutenant found himself kicking off his boots and wrapping his legs around Karl's waist, thrusting lightly and incidentally rubbing his own raging hard on to the other, as his body subconsciously begged more of the action.  
  
"Oh, princess---" Karl gasped, as he tore of his mouth from Thomas, "You are not pretty shabby yourself."  
  
The colonel didn't wait for a reply, a stronger primal instinct had been deliriously controlling his senses and his hands found the neck collar and tear it off, eliciting a moaned reply from the other blonde as he brought his hungry mouth to his pale neck. He nibbled lightly to the collarbone, tracing soft kisses as he sucked and nibbled to the skin some more---his dormant hormones raging, his body yearning for more--- Until Thomas called out in a heightened moment of passion.  
  
"OH, sweet heavens---IRVINE!!"  
  
*****  
  
Karl jumped in shock, causing them both to fall off the desk and land on the floor. In that moment, Karl was knocked back to his senses. He turned bright red and wiped his mouth quickly with the cuff of his sleeve. He was caught unaware of the moment he was kissing his own brother who had just revealed more than he had ever wanted to know. Still, that was funny. He always thought Thomas had liked Fiona.  
  
"Oh, the tangled webs we weave," he muttered softly.  
  
He dusted himself up, and then kneeled back to the floor. Thomas' eyes were half closed, and he was breathing heavily. He opened his eyes slightly, and looked at Karl dreamily as his brother shook him. "Hey-hey! Are you all right Thomas? Answer me"  
  
"That was so cool---" the younger blonde muttered, then lazily lounged forward, an attempt to bring his mouth again but Karl flinched back, and with that, he whimpered. "Can you show me how it was again---please?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Please, big bro---" Karl can feel his stomach twist into a sickening knot by the way Thomas called his name. Shit, he was starting to sound like Stinger!  
  
"No, lieutenant," He reminded stiffly with formalities, if he had to. It is probably the best way to knock him back to his senses---and ask about Irvine later.  
  
The conversation was far from over, when Van walked into the room. It was then Karl realized he FORGOT to lock the door. Van was about to say something, but his attention diverted to Thomas---who was on the floor, looking dreamy and starry eyed with his uniform top almost torn open. The colonel was leaning in front of him---in also in the same disheveled state. Before Karl could offer an explanation, Van stumbled out of the room running like hell. Karl let out a low curse when he heard Van shout, "The Colonel has given his brother a hickey!"  
  
"Well --- shit," Karl cursed again. Thomas looked up at him again, grabbing Karl's shirt and trying to pull him down for another kiss. Karl pushed him back, making his brother fall back to the floor. Thomas looked up with a hurt expression.  
  
"Don't mind Van, Karl," Thomas begged, "Can you please teach me more?"  
  
Karl flinched, ready to bang his head against the wall.  
  
"I think I've taught you enough for one night. Go to bed, okay?" he snapped, pulling Thomas sharply to his feet. Thomas immediately leaned into him, wrapping his arms tightly around Karl's waist.  
  
Karl gulped, closing his eyes tightly, willing for Thomas to disappear - proving to him that it was a dream.  
  
But soft, contented breathing next to his ears told him otherwise.  
  
"Go now, Thomas."  
  
"I don't want to! You haven't finished ---" His voice trailed off when Karl pushed him away.  
  
"Go," Karl said sharply. He didn't miss the hurt look Thomas shot him as the blonde lieutenant made his way to the door. Thomas paused, looking back sadly.  
  
"This hasn't changed anything between us, has it?" Thomas asked softly. Karl just looked at him again, as he began to lean heavily onto his desk. His brother sighed, as he walked out, closing the door behind him.  
  
Karl looked at the closed door for a moment, before burying his head in his hands. What had he done?  
  
***  
  
"Good morning, Karl! You look like shit warmed over! Am I right?" a cheerful voice teased.  
  
Karl looked up from his morning cup of coffee with a frown. He was not in the mood for anybody who spoke louder than a whisper right now. After the whole incident with Thomas, he had went out and brought a bottle of strong liquor. He'd be holding a hangover all day. So far, his day wasn't going well either. He'd woken up late, and when he walked through the hangar area to get to the private cafeteria, he'd heard whispers. About him. About his brother. He figured that he wouldn't be in the military much longer. Fucking Van.  
  
"Irvine," he finally acknowledged, forcing a smile onto his face. The mercenary grinned at him, flopping down on the table across from him. They looked at each other for a moment, before Karl went back to his drink.  
  
"What's wrong, Karl?" Irvine asked, after a moment of silence. Karl shook his head, indicating that he wasn't interested in talking at all. Irvine stared impassively at him.  
  
"Look Karl, if you're bummed out about what Van said about you and Thomas, don't worry about it! No body believes it!" Irvine said comfortingly.  
  
Karl looked up, his eyes dark. "What happens if it is true, Irvine? What will everybody do then?" he snapped, pushing his chair back from the table sharply with a loud grating sound.  
  
Irvine's eyes widened, as his mouth dropped open. "You're sleeping together?" he gasped.  
  
Now it was Karl's turn to look surprised. "No. Where did you hear that?" Karl asked in shock. Who was saying these things?  
  
Irvine looked down, clearly embarrassed. "It was --- uh ----"  
  
"Van, huh? That little ass couldn't keep his fucking mouth shut, could he? What happened to being polite to superiors?" Karl growled, slamming his palms against the table with a bang.  
  
"It wasn't Van," Irvine protested weakly. Karl realized quickly that he was lying.  
  
"Oh, don't bother covering for him," Karl said in disgust. He walked over to the sink and dumped his cup in. He turned the water on, starting to wash his cup out.  
  
"What else did that bastard tell you?" he demanded, turning up the water slightly. The only problem was, he turned it a bit too high.  
  
"Holy shit!" he snarled, backing away from the sink with a gasp. The cup smashed over the linoleum, as he cupped his hands against his face, trying to take away the sharp pain.  
  
"Karl! Are you okay, you stupid mongrel?"  
  
In the next moment, Irvine was kneeling in front of him holding an ice pack. He pressed it gently to Karl's hands, a nervous smile on his face.  
  
"You'll be fine. Just calm down, okay? You're scaring me, Karl," Irvine said softly, cupping his hands around Karl's.  
  
"Sorry," Karl said shortly. He looked up; realizing that Irvine's concerned gaze was centered on him. Irvine had a calm, gentle expression on his face. He never showed anyone that expression. The only time that Karl had even seen that expression was when Irvine looked at his Lightning Saix which he loved to pieces.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
"What tangled webs we weave," Karl muttered to himself, closing his eyes and leaning back on the wall.  
  
"What did you say, Karl? I'll get you another ice pack --- this one is getting hot," Irvine told him; giving him a thoughtful look as he stood up.  
  
"Hey! What's going on in here?" a concerned voice asked from the door. Karl let out a low snarl as he hugged his sore hands tighter to his chest.  
  
"Fuck off, Flyheight," he snarled. Irvine, who had come back with a new ice pack, gave Karl a reproachful look.  
  
"We heard some yelling and banging, so we came to investigate," Fiona said nervously. She had walked in the door behind Van, and had placed her hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.  
  
"Schubaltz burnt his hands, that's all," a third voice snorted. Karl shot Raven, who had just walked in the door behind the other two, a dirty look. Raven glared back.  
  
"I was just telling it how it is. Don't give me a look --- you're the one who has stuffed up your life by sleeping with your brother. I didn't do it," Raven drawled.  
  
As quick as a flash, Karl had Raven backed against the wall, ready to punch him in the face.  
  
"I haven't been sleeping with Thomas, you prick. The lovely little rumor you've heard, came from that bastard." Karl pointed to Van, who had an irked expression on his face.  
  
"Oh please, Schubaltz. I saw you. It's fine - you can admit it. No one is going to fire you or anything," Van retorted, "Get over yourself. You're getting angry for no reason! Everyone would have found out soon anyway."  
  
With that said, Van walked out of the room. Fiona sighed, giving Karl an apologetic look.  
  
"I'm sorry, Karl," she said politely. She too walked out of the room.  
  
That left Karl with Irvine and a very annoyed Raven. "Let me go. Jeez, Colonel, I only said what everyone thinks." Raven smirked at him, knocking Karl's grip from his shoulder.  
  
"What do you mean by that, Raven?"  
  
"Please, Colonel. You've been looking at Tommy for ages. Gimme a break, will ya?" Raven said. He lowered his voice so Irvine couldn't hear him. "Look Karl, I know you haven't slept with him. I'm just kinda hinting you in the right direction, ya know? I think you two make a cute couple. But you might wanna do something about Irvine. He likes you," Raven said cheerfully.  
  
Karl stared at Raven. What the heck?  
  
"Since when are you Aunt Agony?" he whispered. Irvine was now staring at them, obviously wondering what the two were talking about.  
  
Raven winked, as he began to dust himself off. "Since never. I just like match making. I think I'm good at it too," he paused in thought, "Maybe I should be a romance councilor."  
  
"I wish you wouldn't," Karl told him.  
  
"I agree," Raven raised his voice so Irvine could hear him, "Bye Irvine! Take care of Colonel for me, would ya? Much obliged." He waved at the two of them as he walked out the door.  
  
"He's weird," Irvine said, as he and Karl were left staring at the door.  
  
"Yes. But weird in a good way," Karl agreed. Irvine walked over to him, pressing a hand to his shoulder.  
  
"How are your hands?" he asked. Karl looked at him silently, before looking down.  
  
"Better, thanks."  
  
Irvine gave him a weak smile as handed him a partially melted ice pack. "Why don't you go back to bed, Karl? You look tired," he said sympathetically. Karl smiled back weakly. "Yeah, I need to get my thoughts together. I'll see you later, huh?"  
  
"Sure," Irvine replied as Karl walked out the door, closing it behind him.  
  
Irvine sat down on the table, and put his head in his hands. "I hope you have a good life with Thomas, Karl. He's no less than what you deserve. I'll get over you. I'd rather see you happy, than have you with me and being miserable," he whispered softly to himself.  
  
"I just hope that you realize what a perfect couple you are."  
  
***  
  
Karl leaned against the window, pressing his face against the glass. He was in the observation area, at the back of the base. The room had no real walls --- all the 'walls' were glass windows.  
  
He sighed miserably. He was thinking about the whole incident in the private cafeteria. After that had happened, he had gone to bed and slept all day. This actually was not a good thing, because he hadn't been able to get his thoughts together.  
  
He had to apologize to Van --- he knew that. Van didn't know he was doing anything wrong, but still! That stupid bastard didn't have to go sprouting his private life to anyone who would listen. He'd apologize later --- after he got over it. He knew if he saw Van now, he'd break all of his teeth.  
  
What about the whole incident with Thomas? Did he care for his brother, more than in the 'brotherly' way? How did he get into this mess anyway?  
  
He looked out over the darkened landscape. It was beautiful. The moon was out tonight, giving the land an errie look. He unconsciously shivered, pulling his head away from the glass.  
  
"Isn't it pretty, Karl?"  
  
"Thomas," Karl acknowledged, turning his head to look at his brother. Thomas was standing next to him, with a serene expression on his face.  
  
"Raven told me you'd be here. I went to your room, but ---" Thomas' voice trailed off.  
  
"I wasn't there."  
  
"Right," Thomas nodded, giving him a sheepish smile. He looked back out over the landscape, smiling. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
Karl nodded, looking at Thomas. Thomas was really the beautiful one here, not the landscape. The shadows in the room contrasted beautifully with his pale features, making him look like a flimsy angel.  
  
"Do you remember," Thomas started, "when I was little, and I always used to be scared of the moonlight? I was always terrified that some type of 'were- zoid' would come and get me."  
  
Karl smiled. Leave it to Thomas to break the ice.  
  
"Yeah," he told his brother. Thomas smiled at him, closing his eyes happily.  
  
"Do you also remember how you used to comfort me?" he asked calmly. Karl nodded again, not liking where this whole conversation was heading.  
  
"I used to love the way you'd hug me, and tell me silly stories. My favorite was the one about the Hell Cat that could play the fiddle, the Command Wolf that liked to laugh hysterically at things, and the DiBison that jumped over moons," Thomas said quietly, "I think you actually influenced me to get a DiBison."  
  
"Yes, I do remember," Karl said. How could he not? The only way to ever get Thomas to go to sleep when he was scared was to read him the story 'Hey Diddle-Diddle'. Thomas might have loved it, but by the time Thomas had turned ten, Karl hated it. God, he could recite it with his eyes closed, hopping around on one foot.  
  
Thomas turned to him, biting his lower lip. Karl could sense how nervous he was.  
  
"Thomas," he said, holding out his arms. Thomas moved into his embrace, closing his eyes and burying his face into Karl's neck.  
  
"Please don't be mad at me, Karl. Please --- I couldn't stand it if you were mad," Thomas whimpered lightly.  
  
"I'm not mad, Tommy. It was my fault for making you kiss me," Karl replied gently.  
  
"But I tried to continue it. Karl --- I --- " Thomas' voice broke as he began to cry softly. Karl pulled away from his brother, cupping his face with his hand.  
  
"You what?" Karl brushed the tears away with his thumb. Thomas looked at him, swallowing loudly.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Karl froze. Thomas loved him? What the hell? Wasn't Thomas in love with Irvine, or Fiona? When did he fall into the equation?  
  
"I know I'm not supposed to, Karl. But I do!" Thomas was really sobbing now. Karl realized if he didn't reply to Thomas' love confession soon, his brother would bolt.  
  
"Shh, Tommy. Come here," he sat down on the floor, pulling Thomas with him. Thomas curled up immediately, wrapping his arms around his brother's waist.  
  
"I care about you too. But we can't ---"  
  
"Why not? I don't care if people stare!"  
  
"But our jobs ---"  
  
"If they don't want gay men, they can go fuck themselves! Karl, you're not coming up with good excuses. I love you, and I want to be with you. Why won't you let me?" Thomas questioned, grabbing onto his brother's collar.  
  
"We're brothers."  
  
"SO? I'm a very insecure person, and I don't care! Karl, please! I can't help falling in love with you!" Thomas snarled, as he pulled himself out of Karl's arms.  
  
"I'm going! I thought you cared, but you don't. I --- UGH!"  
  
Thomas didn't get to finish. Karl had dragged him down again, and pressed his lips to his brother's.  
  
Karl decided he didn't care. As long as he was with Thomas, what mattered? The only thing that did matter, was the fact that he was loved.  
  
He smirked against Thomas' lips. What was the saying again? You can chose you friends, but you can't chose your family.  
  
He pressed Thomas down onto the floor, settling his weight on top of his brother. "I can live with that," he purred, as he bowed his head to capture Thomas' pink lips again.  
  
***  
  
"We did it!" Raven crowed happily from the doorway. Van clamped his hand over the other man's mouth. "Shut up, you prick! They'll hear us!" he hissed in Raven's ear.  
  
"You have to admit, though, I make a very good matchmaker!" Raven murmured back, clearly pleased with himself. Van sighed. Great - Raven was going to be up himself for the next day or two.  
  
"I suppose --- but it was luckily I caught them kissing when I did! Or we wouldn't have been able to a plan into action," Van agreed as he leant forward to press a gentle kiss near Raven's ear.  
  
"It's a good thing we're such good actors, ya know," Raven added as an afterthought, turning around to press his head against Van's shoulder.  
  
"We're going have to do something about Irvine, though," Van mused, as he began to tug Raven down the hallway.  
  
"Every sperm is scared, every sperm is good! If a sperm is wasted, God gets quite irate!" Raven sang as he was tugged.  
  
"I better not waste any then, huh?"  
  
"VAN!"  
THE END 


End file.
